


kusvapna

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Mahabharata fics [20]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: kusvapna (Sanskrit): nightmare, bad dream, incubus
Series: Mahabharata fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	kusvapna

Finally she clenches the drape of her sari between her teeth, but Dussassan delivers a roundhouse blow to her mouth, dislodging three teeth and the last of her dignity.

Silk meets ground, and guffawing meets roof. Not a queen, not an empress, only an unadorned woman with blood bubbling at her lips and blood trickling down her legs. She hunkers down. Fists haul her back up. 

Denied the mercy of crouching, she bows her head so that her hair might drape over her breasts. Karna barks a command, and then obediently, Yudhisthira is hacking off her tresses with a sword. 


End file.
